A Temperança
by iwillshutup
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tinha absoluta certeza que ele nunca diria algumas coisas em voz alta em toda a sua vida. Slash; Scorpius/Hugo


Da série 'fics com nomes de carta de tarô', eu apresento a terceira fic:

**A Temperança**

_Just for the record,_

_The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_

_A. Indifference or_

_B. Disinterest in what the critics say._

_It's time for us to take a chance,_

_It's time for us..._

London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines – Panic! At The Disco

Scorpius Malfoy tinha absoluta certeza que ele nunca diria algumas coisas em voz alta em toda a sua vida. Ele não poderia deixar todos saberem que tinha sido ele que começara o boato sobre ele mesmo ser faixa preta em uma enorme quantidade de artes marciais trouxas, por exemplo, para as pessoas não começarem brigas com ele. Ele deixava o adjetivo 'coragem' para grifinórios estúpidos, obrigado, e preferia ficar com as palavras 'bom senso'.

Mas a coisa que Scorpius achava mais vergonhosa, em si mesmo, era que tinha um Weasley que ele não só não detestava como também gostava. Um pouco. Quase nada.

A verdade é que o loiro não gostava dos Weasley. Era simples. Eram dezenas e dezenas de ruivos que eram impossíveis de ser evitados por existirem em uma quantidade tão gigantesca e absurda. E diziam que ruivos eram raros, que grande piada. E, além do cabelo, cada um deles tinha uma personalidade estressante que o fazia agradecer a todos os seres mais poderosos do que ele por ele estar no último ano e, além da maioria dos Weasley terem saído da escola, ele só precisaria agüentar os outros até o ano acabar. Mas, enquanto isso não acontecia, ele se sentia no direito de falar mal deles.

Primeiro havia Rose Weasley. Ele realmente queria ser mais educado, mas quando Scorpius pensava nela, as únicas palavras que vinham em sua cabeça eram 'vaca', 'piranha' e algumas outras que fariam o nível ficar ainda mais baixo e ele não queria se igualar a pessoa que ele descrevia. Rose Weasley tinha a mania estressante de se achar mais importante do que todo mundo. Quando ela não queria assistir aulas, as aulas não poderiam existir, quando ela queria que as refeições fossem diferentes, os elfos domésticos eram obrigados a cozinhar outra coisa e por aí ia...

Depois havia Louis Weasley, é claro. Louis tinha um pequeno problema que Scorpius chamaria, educadamente, de promiscuidade. A verdade é que ele costumava não odiar Louis, no passado, o garoto estava no seu ano, era lufo, mas era decente. Eles costumavam ser alguma coisa. Mas o 'alguma coisa' deles terminou e levou consigo todos os sentimentos bons que o loiro já sentiu pelo outro, aumentando a quantidade de Weasleys em sua lista negra.

Outras que não poderiam ser esquecidas eram as irmãs Molly e Lucy. Duas garotinhas ruivas que pareciam pequenos anjos até te darem uma barra de chocolate que você aceitaria, contente de ter a companhia de duas garotas tão novas e simpáticas, e então você acordaria, no dia seguinte, com a pele verde e cabelos azuis, e perceberia que os demônios têm grandes habilidades para se disfarçarem.

Os gêmeos, Fred e Roxanne também eram terrivelmente assustadores e apareceriam na sua frente enquanto você estivesse andando, quase dormindo, para sua primeira aula no dia e fariam você tomar um susto que te daria problemas cardíacos e respiratórios que te acompanhariam pelo resto de sua vida.

E, por fim, tinha Hugo Weasley. Scorpius não conseguia achar nenhuma palavra ruim para descrever esse ruivo. O garoto era um corvinal, não um grifinório, jogava quadribol perfeitamente bem e era muito... bonito para alguém de sua idade, fazendo o subconsciente do loiro imaginá-lo em algumas situações que o faziam querer privacidade quando se lembrava.

Ele poderia, é claro, continuar a lista com alguns Weasleys que já tinham deixado a instituição de ensino onde estava e adicionar os Potter, que eram metade Weasley, de qualquer jeito, mas ele achava desnecessário. Não só porque ele era muito amigo de James Potter ou porque ele achava Victorie um ser um humano decente – e ele considerava a cor do seu cabelo responsável por um isso – e ela tinha se casado com um parente seu, mas porque ele não achava que Weasleys valiam tanta perda de tempo, é claro.

Enfim, voltando ao assunto original, Scorpius achava que a falta de ódio por um Weasley _ruivo_ era completamente inaceitável. Foi por isso que o loiro resolveu que ele acharia algo para odiar no garoto, o que gerou a primeira conversa entre os dois adolescentes.

O plano do loiro parecia muito sensato, em sua cabeça, então ele foi até o Weasley corvinal, um dia, e perguntou qual era o problema dele, fazendo o ruivo ficar com uma cara confusa que fez Scorpius duvidar da sanidade do chapéu seletor em colocá-lo na casa que ele estava.

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você esteja falando, Malfoy. Eu sei que você não gosta da maior parte da minha família e eu tenho aceitado isso muito bem e feito as coisas ficarem mais fáceis, ignorando a sua presença em qualquer ocasião em que nós tivemos que nos manter no mesmo cômodo. É impossível que você tenha um problema comigo." Foram as exatas palavras usadas pelo garoto. Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sinto lhe informar que temos uma situação desagradável, Weasley. Devido ao fato de você ser uma pessoa simplista que resolveu ignorar completamente a minha existência, eu não consegui achar nenhum motivo para te detestar e isso está fazendo eu perder a sanidade, com o tempo."

"Sinto lhe informar que a sua sanidade, ou a falta dela, não tem nada a ver comigo, Malfoy. Olha, eu não sei quantas vezes você bateu a cabeça quando era criança, mas não são todos que entendem pessoas que passaram por um trauma. Eu não entendo. Então, se você quiser, você pode me seguir por quanto tempo for necessário para você descobrir algo que você deteste em mim desde que você não fale comigo e me deixe atravessar um corredor sem ser interrompido por perguntas sem sentido, está bem?"

Foi então que Scorpius começou a seguir Hugo Weasley. Ele sabia que era algo não muito inteligente, que ele tinha dezoito anos de idade e era velho demais para isso, além de que era algo muito grifinório a ser feito levando em consideração de que o ruivo poderia matá-lo a qualquer instante, quando não tivesse ninguém olhando, mas Hugo tinha permitido e ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer, levando em consideração que faltavam apenas três semanas de escola, ele já tinha feito seus NIEMs (que foram adiantados, naquele ano, porque foi decidido que a banca que daria nota para os NIEMs seria a mesma que daria nota para os NOMs e os alunos mais novos eram mais irresponsáveis e não poderiam ficar três semanas sem fazer absolutamente nada), mais de a metade de seus colegas de classe não compareciam mais às aulas e seu último namorado e ele tinham decidido que deveriam terminar seu relacionamento.

Depois de uma semana inteira seguindo o ruivo, Scorpius ainda não tinha encontrado nenhum problema no garoto. Hugo saía da torre da corvinal oito horas, sentava no mesmo lugar para tomar café da manhã, conversava com as mesmas pessoas pela mesma quantidade de tempo e ia para a biblioteca onde ele estudaria até ter que caminhar para qualquer que fosse sua primeira aula do dia. Ele passava seus tempos livres estudando para os NOMs e, depois das aulas, ele faria o que quer que o monitor-chefe (Albus, seu primo) tivesse o mandado fazer, o que normalmente seria vigiar o castelo à noite, o que era dever do moreno, mas ele estaria ocupado demais em seu quarto, com alguma garota que o nome era melhor não ser mencionado, _estudando_.

Por isso, depois daquela semana, Scorpius passou apenas mais dois dias seguindo o garoto antes de decidir que ele poderia sobreviver sem detestar Huggo Weasley e parar de agir como um primeiranista doente. E isso não tinha nada a ver com a constância crescente dos toques acidentais entre os dois garotos, que faziam o loiro ter pensamentos que deveriam ser reservados para qualquer garoto que não tivesse o sobrenome Weasley.

Os três dias que se seguiram, para Scorpius, fora os dias mais entediantes de sua vida. Ele não queria assistir às aulas – mesmo que os exames escolares fossem na semana seguinte, porque ele achava que se ele sabia o bastante para passar os NIEMs, ele sabia o bastante para passar na escola –, achava inútil seguir Hugo Weasley e tinha certeza que Molly e Lucy estavam planejando uma última tentativa de assassinato a sua pessoa, antes que ele tivesse chance de se formar.

Mas no quarto dia de pleno tédio, durante a sua diária visita noturna ao campo de quadribol, enquanto ele estava voando em uma velocidade realmente não aconselhável para menores de dezessete anos, algo realmente estranho aconteceu. Scorpius viu uma pessoa de cabelo ruivo sentada nas arquibancadas, olhando para ele voar. Achando que poderia acabar com a felicidade de algum Weasley para se sentir melhor, naquele dia, ele desceu. Até que ele percebeu que Weasley era e sentou ao lado dele.

"Você parou de me seguir."

"Nossa, você tem ótimos dons de percepção, não há dúvidas em por que te colocaram na corvinal. Você deve ser a pessoa mais inteligente na sua classe." O loiro respondeu o comentário do garoto, irônico.

"Na verdade, eu sou." Scorpius riu e Hugo continuou falando. "Só estou falando sobre isso porque era estranho não ter ninguém para falar com, de novo."

"Você não falava comigo, Weasley, era uma das condições que você deu para eu poder te seguir, em primeiro lugar. E a sua vida é tão entediante! Eu não sei como você agüenta! Você faz as mesmas coisas todos os dias da semana, no mesmo horário. E, sem querer te ofender, eu sei que deve ter um código corvinal que tem um pouco de culpa em como você é, mas eu já saí com um corvinal uma vez e ele não era tão psicótico quanto você, posso afirmar."

"Então, o que você achou para me odiar?"

"Nada."

"Nada? Eu não acredito que você me fez ficar pensando em o que eu fiz para você me detestar por três dias inteiros, não consegui estudar, não consegui pensar atenção nas aulas e você não achou nada?"

"Deixe-me entender uma coisa, você está discutindo comigo porque eu não achei nada para odiar em você? Você é completamente louco. Qualquer outra pessoa não estaria reclamando por causa disso."

"Mas eu disse que você podia me seguir até achar algo que o fizesse me odiar. Quando você parou de me seguir, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu pensei em tudo que eu disse e fiz nos dias anteriores. Eu deixei a minha vida entediante daquele jeito apenas para você não detestar nada em mim e você simplesmente parou de me seguir, o que você queria que eu tivesse pensado?"

"O quê? Você mudou sua rotina por minha causa? Você não fez isso."

"Eu estou com tanta raiva de você, nesse momento."

"E eu estou tentando entender por que você viveria uma rotina entediante por nove dias inteiros apenas para que eu não te detestasse. Eu achei que esse era o objetivo, me ajudar a achar algo para te detestar, eu digo."

"Você é tão cego! Eu fiz tudo aquilo porque eu gosto de você, tudo bem? Eu sou completa e pateticamente apaixonado por você desde que eu tinha quatorze anos de idade. Eu menti quando eu disse que te ignorava para você não me detestar, eu te ignorava porque eu tinha medo de dizer algo idiota ou gaguejar! E você era tão maneiro, não se importava com o que as pessoas pensavam de você, sorria quando alguém te xingava, respondendo algo quinhentas vezes mais inteligente e não se importava de deixar todos saberem que você é gay. Além de que você é mais velho do que eu."

"Weasley, eu tenho dezoito anos de idade e segui um garoto dois anos mais novo por nove dias, você acha isso maneiro? Eu acho patético."

"Mas foram os melhores e os piores nove dias da minha vida, você entende? Eu tinha que me preocupar com tudo que eu fazia, com medo de fazer algo errado e acabar com as minhas chances com você. Mas você estava lá e isso já compensava tudo. Só o fato de que talvez eu pudesse fazer você sentir qualquer coisa por mim, já me deixava feliz. E aí você sumiu."

"Talvez se você tivesse parado de pensar em tudo que você fazia por dois segundos, teria acontecido alguma coisa, sabe?" Scorpius disse, sorrindo. "Vamos fazer um acordo, você começa a fazer o que você quer, para de se importar no que qualquer um, até eu, vai pensar de você e eu volto a te seguir, certo? Se você realmente não for tão chato quanto parecia, quem sabe?" O loiro viu Hugo sorrir.

"Fazer o que eu quero, você diz?"

"Exatamente." Scorpius respondeu e o ruivo aproximou seus rostos, colocou uma mão em seu pescoço e o beijou. E o beijou de novo. E mais uma vez. E então ele parou, se afastou e sorriu.

"Você não faz idéia o quanto eu queria fazer isso."

"Sabe, Weasley, talvez isso realmente dê certo, nós já temos desejos em comum." Scorpius disse, também sorrindo, antes de voltar a beijar o garoto, que se afastou para dizer mais uma coisa.

"Só uma coisa, Scorpius, não me chame de Weasley, por favor, eu sei o quanto você odeia a minha família."

"Só se você prometer que não vai me chamar de Scorpius, te dou liberdade criativa para inventar qualquer apelido."

Scorpius Malfoy tinha absoluta certeza que ele nunca diria algumas coisas em voz alta em toda a sua vida. Uma delas era que ele não detestava os Weasley tanto assim, mesmo que mais de a metade deles tenham tentado acabar com a sua vida, de uma forma ou outra, nos dias que sucederam o beijo entre o loiro e Hugo, na frente de toda a escola, na última semana de aula. Não que o casal se importasse com o que alguém dissesse, eles faziam o que eles queriam.

Rose Weasley continuava sendo associada com palavras não muito gentis, independente de tudo.

-----------

_Um anjo de longos cabelos azuis e de asas douradas se nos apresenta. Embora sendo uma figura alada, ele desceu à terra e está ao ar livre; ao seu redor a vegetação nasce, portanto, este é um ser ligado ao céu e a terra, ou melhor dizendo ele é quem faz a conexão céu-terra. Há em sua testa uma flor vermelha de cinco pétalas, no lugar do terceiro olho a representar o despertar da consciência. [...]_

_Ele aconselha que tenhamos paciência porque aqui não vamos usar a lógica ou a razão. Será preciso que tenhamos confiança no fluir da vida. Afinal, este anjo desceu a terra e está aqui frente a frente conosco, para que experimentemos o inconsciente de uma outra forma, para que saibamos que o dentro e o fora têm a mesma importância. É o deixar-se fluir com o líquido que salta de um recipiente para o outro. O mais alto sendo transferido para o mais baixo. O azul sendo transferido para o vermelho em uma dança eterna de altos e baixos que outra não é senão a dança da vida. (_Mariza Helena Ribeiro Facci Ruiz)


End file.
